Mimi's Slumberparty
by Lotus Blossom Skye
Summary: At Mimi's slumberparty, Mimi makes them play Truth or Dare. R&R! Pairings inside [Chapter 4 up!] [Review for the epilouge!]
1. Prolouge

**I don't own Digimon.**

**Hi. It's me with another Truth or Dare fic. This time it's with the Digimon crew with 2 OC's! **

**Well, hope you enjoy.**

**_Ages:_**

**Mimi, Izzy- 16**

**Cecilia- 15**

**Kari, Yolei, Takeru, Davis, Ken- 14**

**Tai, Matt, Jun, Sora- 17**

**Joe- 18**

**Mikani, Cody- 13**

**_Pairings:_**

**Taiora (TaiSora)**

**Mimato (MattMimi)**

**Takari (TakeruKari**

**Davlei (DavisYolei)**

**Joun (JoeJun)**

**KenxOC (KenMikani)**

**IzzyxOC (IzzyCecilia)**

* * *

Mimi's Slumberparty

Prolouge

"Have you prepared all the rooms Mikani?" Mimi asked to a girl about the age of 12. She had purplish black hair and violet eyes. "Yes, Miss Mimi." Mikani said. Mimi laughed. "You can just call me Mimi." she said. Mikani only nodded. "Well, the party starts in an hour, you better get ready." Mimi said. Mikani beamed. "I can ppppparticipate?" Mikani said, shocked. "Of course! You're twelve!" Mimi said.

Mikani bowed. "Thank you!" she said and went upstairs to change out of her dirty clothes. Mimi got caught up in her thoughts_. Oh, she and Ken would look so cute together! They're both smart and have alot in common! But of course they wouldn't go out with each other. Maybe a little push from me will get Ken to ask her out_! Mimi thought. Just then, the doorbell rang.

Mimi answered to find Tai, Matt, Sora, Kari, TK, Izzy, Yolei and Joe at the door. "Hi Meems." they greeted and entered the Tachikawa Manor. "Now all we need to wait for is Ken, Davis and Cody to come." Mimi said. Next thing they knew, someone kept pounding on the door. Mimi opened the door and found Ken, Cody and a 15 year old girl. The girl had reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hi everybody." panted Cody. "This is my cousin, Cecilia." Cecilia bowed.

Davis barged into the mansion a couple of minutes later. Behind him was Jun. After an angry Matt almost killing him, Davis explained that Jun won't pounce on him, which made Matt very relived.

Just then, Mikani came downstairs. She was wearing a red t-shirt and tan cargo pants with black sneakers. Mimi introduced everyone to her. "Everyone, this is Mikani Inutashi." Mikani slightly bowed. Then Mimi exclaimed, "Lets get this party started!" She took out 3 DVD movies, Vampire's Night (I made that up), She's the man, and Finding Nemo. "Let's take a vote! Who wants Finding Nemo?" No one raised their hand.

"How about She's the man?" Yolei, Kari, Sora and Cecilia raised their hands. Mimi sighed. "Vampire's Night?" She asked. All the boys and Mikani raised their hands. "Then Vampire's Night it is." Mimi put the DVD in the DVD player and the group began to watch the action.

* * *

The movie was very scary. Mimi shrieked during a blood drinking scene, jumped and ended up in Matt's lap, which caused both of them to blush. During the time when Denise (The main character) was going to jump of the cliff, Davis yelled, "Don't do it, Denise!" Luckily, the vampire king saved her and Davis let out a very relieved sigh. After the popcorn was all eaten by Tai, they paused the movie, waiting for him to get more.

Finally, the movie was over, and Izzy said, "That movie was creepy." "Scaredy cats." muttered Mikani. Mimi called Odaiba's (that's where they live right?) Best Pizza and ordered some pepperoni and mushroom pizza. After 10 minutes, they began to eat.

After eating, Mimi smirked and said, "Now the real fun begins." When everybody (except Mikani, she was horrified because she knew) was confused, Mimi began to say more. "My parents are asleep now so we're going to play Truth or Dare."

Everybody became relieved, they thought it was strip poker for some reason, but then were reminded, "TRUTH OR DARE?!" Mimi definately wanted to torture them.

* * *

**That's the end of the Prolouge! Hope you all liked it! ****Was it too short? I'll try to make the chapters longer. Here's a very short sneak peek of the next chapter:**

Chapter 1: Yolei confesses her crush

Yolei trembled as Mimi asked, "Truth or Dare?" Hoping it wouldn't be a too humiliating question, Yolei said, "Truth." Mimi smirked as she said her question. "Which boy here do you like the most?" Yolei was horrified of this question. "I like..."

End of sneak peek

**Wll, that was the sneak peek! Who does Yolei like? Find out in the next chapter! **

**To get chapter 1, you'll have to review! Review please! I want 3 reviews! I'll even give you something special!**

**Well, I hope you like my story and review! Sayonara my friends!**

**Lotus Blossom Skye**


	2. Yolei confesses her crush

**I do not own Digimon (You should know that by now!)**

**It's me back with chapter 1! But remember this, THE SNEAK PEEK ISN'T ALWAYS IN THE BEGINNING!**

**Thanks to who reviewed -hands out a plushie of Matt and Mimi hugging- :**

**KoumiLoccness- I wasn't really happy to read your review. I also didn't want to put it here, but hey. PEOPLE CAN LIKE DIFFERENT PAIRINGS YOU KNOW! I SUPPORT MIMATO MORE THAN KOUMI!!!**

**Wish I Could Forget You- Thanks for saying that the story has potential. I will not listen to that meanie KoumiLoccness (no offense. I might be insane, but I am kind of nice.)**

**geminixangel- You are one of my regular reviewers! I thank you for adding me into your favorites, it's an honor! I'll try my hardest to make chapters longer.**

**Review if you want your name to be mentioned! Well, on with the chappie!**

* * *

Mimi's Slumberparty

Chapter 1: Yolei confesses her crush

"Why Truth or Dare, Meems?" Tai actually cried. Everybody looked at him, shocked. It was just a silly game of Truth or Dare. But then again, Truth or Dare can get some blackmail against your fellow peers. Mimi looked at him innocently and pouted. "But Taiii! I really wanted to play!" Mimi started pretend crying, but it looked pretty real.

Tai sighed. "Fine. We'll play Truth or Dare." Mimi squealed and hugged Tai. "Thank You!" she said happily. The others sighed. Mimi always got what she want, lucky girl. Mimi happily stated, "Let's start then, ya'll!" in a western accent, making everyone laugh.

Mimi quickly hushed everyone and then looked at Yolei. Mimi smiled at her. Yolei trembled as Mimi asked, "Truth or Dare?" Hoping it wouldn't be a humiliating question, Yolei said, "Truth." Mimi smirked as she asked her question. "Which boy here do you like most?" Yolei was horrified of this question. "I like...(that was the sneek peak! Don't worry, I won't leave you here.)"

Yolei gasped for air as the others listened. "Move on with it!" Davis said. He was desperate for the answer. He didn't want to lose her, with Kari liking that T Whatever! He wanted Yolei to say it NOW! Yolei just looked at him and said, "Alright! I'll say."

* * *

"I like... you, Davis!" Yolei said, loud enough for everyone to hear. They were shocked. They thought Yolei would say Ken since she obsessed with him. But Yolei would just do that to make Davis jealous. She really had a crush on eats like a pig Davis! 

"I'm not lying! I only obsessed over Ken to make you jealous! But it wouldn't work so I gave up!" Yolei shouted. Tears were filling her eyes as she said that. A period of silence came to the manor. Then, destroying the silence, Cody asked, "Do you like her back, Davis?"

Davis was quiet for a moment. Then, he said, "I feel the same way, too, Yolei. I guess that what I was with Kari was unrequited love, she'd always like TK." Kari and TK blushed as Tai grew angry but happy for his little sister. "But you like me! I guess that I can't believe a girl as pretty and smart as you would like me!"

Yolei sighed and said, "Oh, Davis." And she kissed him on the lips. First, he was very suprised. But then he began to kiss her back, more and more. Everybody cheered. "My little brother got a girlfriend!" squealed Jun. "Everybody has their happy endings." said Joe.

"But we're not even done with Truth or Dare!" exclaimed Mimi. "I'm very happy for you both, but can you guys please stop making out, you're making some people jealous! Let's continue with the game!" Yolei and Davis forgot every was there. They blused, pulled away from each other and sat down.

* * *

"Well Yolei, looks like you found your true love!" Izzy joked. Yolei ignored that comment and said, "Jun, truth or dare?" Jun thought for a moment and then said, "Smack me with a dare!" Yolei smirked and said, "I dare you to get a makeover from our very own Mimi Tachikawa!" Jun dropped her jaw. "Then, ask one of these handsome gentlemen," pointing to Izzy, Matt, Tai, Ken, TK, Cody and Joe, "To go out with you!" 

Jun snarled and asked, "Or?" Yolei's smirk got scarier and she said, "Dance naked in front of the whole town singing, 'I like big ass and I can't deny," for a whole year!" Jun was absolutley freaked and yelled, "THE FIRST ONE! YOu'D BE CRAZY TO PICK THE SECOND ONE!"

Mimi smiled at Jun and dragged her to a room full of make up and beauty products (Mimi has her own 'Makeover' room) and started the makeover. Bored, the others decided to play Hungry Hippos, Operation and chess. Mikani won her 15th game of chess playing against Ken (who had Izzy's help) when Mimi came out and said, "Presenting, the new Jun Motomiya!"

Jun looked GOURGEOUS! Her frizzy brown hair was straightened and down to her waist. She had on some red lipgloss and eyeshadow. Mimi had changed her look completely, for the better. "Sis, you look... Wow!" said Davis. The other guys had to agree. "Well, who are you going to ask on a date?" Yolei asked.

Jun nervously walked to Joe and asked, "Ummm... Would you like to go out with me?" Joe was too shocked for words. "Of course!" he breathed out. "How about tomorrow at 7?" Jun beamed. "Great!" she said and then sat back down next to Joe, which made Joe blush.

"Now, Jun's turn!" Mimi said to Jun. Jun looked at Matt and said, "Yama-kun, Truth or dare?" Matt sighed. "Dare and do not call me Yama-kun! It's Matt! Matt!" Jun just giggled and said, "I dare for you to make out with Mimi for exactly 10 minutes or so!"

Matt just stared into the wall and said, "Or?" Jun squealed and whispered into his ear, "Or have sex with Mimi!" she said. Matt turned a deep scarlet and said, "I'd rather make out with her."

* * *

As Matt moved closer to Mimi he whispered into her ear, "Sorry, it's either you and me make out or make love." Mimi turned into a very very red color and only said, "I understand." Matt kissed her on the lips. She began to kiss back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He also put his arms around her waist.

Mikani took out a stopwatch from underneath the couch and set it for 10 minutes. Then she turned back to the kissing 'couple' and gagged.

After 10 minutes, they still didn't stop. They were obviously exploring each other, which made Mikani gag even more. Then, Cecilia yelled, "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP IT?! SOME OF US ARE ABOUT TO GLADLY PUKE ON YOU!"

Mimi and Matt saw they were still kissing and pulled away, blushing. Then, Matt asked, "Cecilia, truth or Dare?"

* * *

**What will Cecilia choose? Find out in chappie 2! I'll put a sneak peek in! **

Chapter 2: A Humiliating dare

"I HAVE TO EXCHANGE UNDERWEAR WITH HIM!" Cecilia screamed, pointing to Izzy. Matt smirked. "Or eat a skunks crap." he said. Cecilia looked pale and said, "Fine." Izzy only blushed.

End of sneak peek

**Well, that was our sneak peek. REMEMBER IT'LL NOT BE IN THE BEGINNING! **

**Review! 5 more for a review! Or else I'll discontinue this! Anonymus reviews are accepted! Just please review! I'll give out more plushies!**

**Once again, please review! I say Sayonara my friends.**

**Lotus Blossom Skye**


	3. The Humiliating dare

**I do not own Digimon (Duh!).**

**I'm back with chapter 2! Hope you all will like it! -hands out Cecilia plushie that says on her shirt, I kick ass- I thank all who reviewed:**

**Lord Pata- Thanks for reviewing!**

**SoccerShoppingLove729- The chapters are here!**

**tokyo29- I'm so glad you like it! I'll try to keep up my good work!**

**M M forever- Wow! You actually reviewed! I liked your story I Love You. It was cute. But thanks for reviewing!**

**Cherry Akira Li- I'm glad you think it's hilarious!**

**Well, enjoy! Hope it's long enough for you!**

* * *

Mimi's Slumberparty

Chapter 2: A Humiliating Dare

"I pick... Dare!" Cecilia said to Matt. Matt thought for a couple of minutes, then a sick thought came to his mind. Very loudly, he said, "Miss Cecilia, how would you like to exchange your underwear with Izzy here?" Mikani smirked to hold her laughter. Everybody (except Izzy, he was as red as a tomato.) just laughed like hyenas.

"I HAVE TO EXCHANGE UNDERWEAR WITH HIM!" Cecilia screamed, pointing to Izzy. Matt smirked. "Or eat a skunks crap." he said. Cecilia looked pale and said, "Fine." Izzy only blushed.(That was the sneak peek! Of course I won't leave you there!) "Do we have to do it in front of everyone?" Cecilia asked.

"Ewww! No! Do it in the bathroom! Sicko!" Mikani and Ken actually screamed at the same time. Cecilia sighed as she dragged Mr. Laptop boy to the bathroom. "I don't want to do this either so lets just get it over with." Cecilia said to Izzy.

They took of their pants and umm... exchanged their undies. Meanwhile outside the batroom, Mimi was yelling to Mikani and Ken, "CUTE! You both said things at the same time! You should totally be a couple." Ken turned red but Mikani said nothing.

After that statement, Cecilia and Izzy came out of the bathroom. "How do girls even walk in these things? I don't think I can survive." Izzy said. Cecilia rolled her eyes. "Unlike you, we don't have something hanging." All the boys blushed as Cecilia rambled on. "We don't have penises, unlike you!"

"Too much info!" Mikani said as she turned pale, which was almost white. She gagged. "You must think I like learning about a boy's parts! SICKO!" Mikani said. "It's not that bad!" Sora exclaimed. "Tell it to my brother!!" Mikani argued.

"Stop fighting! Let's move on with the stinking game!" Cody said. "Ok, Takeru, right?" Cecilia said. TK nodded. "Truth or Dare?" TK thought for a while and then said, "I'll pick truth."

Cecilia smirked as she asked, "How far did you go with Kari?" she asked in her most sugar-coated voice. It was sickening. TK looked shocked as Kari turned red and they both sweatdropped.

* * *

"Ummm... we both uh... lets just say we're not virgins." TK breathed out. Tai yelled, "WHAT THE HELL! KARI, YOU'RE NO VIRGIN?! YOU SAID YOU WERE!" Kari nodded and said, "It's true! I'm no virgin and neither is TK!" 

Mikani and this time Ken gagged. "SICKOS! YOU PEOPLE HAVE DIRTY MINDS!" Ken yelled and Mikani nodded. "Sick." she said and the should be couple gagged some more. Mimi asked, "How'd you do it?"

Kari began the story. "Well, at Matt's birthday, I guess that we drank a lot of sake (wine) and got well DRUNK!" "But you're not allowed to drink at such a young age!" Mikani said. Kari ignored her and contiued. "We went upstairs and the rest, is history!"

"SICKOETTE!" Ken yelled and Mikani nodded. "YOU KNOW WE'RE TO YOUNG TO DRINK!" Ken continued. "It was a honest mistake." Kari said. "YOU KNEW YOU WERE DRINKING!" Ken said and Mikani had to agree.

"Well, anyway, Sora, truth or dare?" TK changed the subject, to Kari and the gaggers relief. "Lets see... how about Dare?" Sora said and TK thought for a moment. Another sick thought was being thought as TK said, "Flash Tai."

Sora's mouth dropped as it was her turn to say, "Sicko!" This time Mikani and Ken didn't gag but instead said, "You deserve it!"

Sora sighed as she went to the bathroom to flash Tai. First, she took of her blouse and bra. Then, she held her sweashirt close together as she went outside and quickly flashed Tai. She dashed to the bathroom again and put her shirts back on.

Tai was in utter shock. He almost died from happiness. Mimi snickered as Sora got back. "You got a happy client!" she said to Sora and Sora turned very red.

Continuing on, Sora asked, "Joe, truth or dare?"

* * *

Joe thought and said, "Truth." Sora smiled as she asked, "How do you rate the new Jun? With 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest." Joe's cheeks tinkled pink as he said, "I'd have to say... 10." 

Jun smiled at Joe and said, "Awww! How sweet!" Then she unexpectically hugged him. Mikani faked, "How cute!" in a valley girl accent, making Ken laugh.

"Moving along, lets see, Izzy, truth or dare?" Joe asked him. "Dare." Izzy said, actually taking a chance. "You and Cecilia better have it tonight." Joe smirked.

The embarassed duo blushed as everyone else laughed, with the exception of Ken and Mikani. Joe carried on. "Or, eat dog crap for lunch every day, the BOTH of you!"

Cecilia and Izzy blushed as they said, "We'd rather ummm... you know." The others hollered with laughter as Joe also stated, "You both have to look like you're enjoying it!" They both looked so red. Everyone else almost died from laughing.

"FINE! JUST NO DOG CRAP!" Cecilia said and muttered, "I'm too young." Mikani corrected, "It's actually not true! You could get raped at age 5 you know! I know a girl that..."

"Alright, we get it! Anyway, since we have to wait, Ken, truth or dare?" said Izzy.

* * *

**What will Ken choose? What will he do? Find out in chapter 3! Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

Chapter 3: Trapped in a closet

"It's so small in here," muttered Mikani. "How can we fit inside this damn closet?" Ken thought for a moment. "Umm.. well if you want, you could sit on my lap." he said. Mikani replied, "Umm... thanks!"

End of sneak peek

**Remember it's not in the beginning! Well, hope you like everything! Please review! Review Review Review! 3 for another chapter! I'll handout something!**

**Push that damn review button! Review or discontinue! I can wait! Well, Sayonara my friends!**

**Lotus Blossom Skye**


	4. Trapped in a closet

**You should know that I don't own Digimon, I never will.**

**Hi everyone! It's me again! I have chapter 3! Aren't you all happy to see me?**

**Maraming salamat to all who reviewed:**

**Lord Pata- Thanks for submitting your wonderful review! I appreciate that you think my story is good.**

**Wish I could forget you- Thanks for saying that it was funny!**

**Cherry Akira Li- Yup! TK and Kari aren't virgins!**

**SoccerShoppingLove- You'll find out the dare soon.**

**More Than a Rival- It's really that awesome? Thanks! It was that funny, too? I never knew that!**

**M M Forever- I hope you like this chapter, after Tai's mild shock.**

**KoumiLoccness- I CAN like another pairing! I live in the USA (I heart NY!)! Everyone else likes the story!**

**Well, lets get on with the story!**

* * *

Mimi's Slumberparty

Chapter 3: Trapped in a closet

"Give me a Dare." Ken said to Izzy. Izzy smirked a little and said, "I have an idea! Play seven minutes in heaven with Mikani!" Everyone gasped. They looked at Mikani who was redder than a beet.

"Or, do you want to switch places with her, meaning that you'd have to be a girl." Izzy continued. "It would be easy (Mikani is very tomboyish) but I think I'd rather play seven minutes in heaven." Ken answered.

"Ok!" Izzy made Tai and Matt push the almost like couple into a closet. "Make yourselves comfy!" Joe said. Cecilia set her stopwatch for seven minutes. Then everyone started making out (except Cody, Cecilia and Izzy) with their 'lover's (Matt with Mimi, Joe and Jun, Davis and Yolei, and much to Tai's displeasure, Kari and TK plus to get Tai to shut up, Sora and Tai.) The rest of them just played some Operation.

* * *

_In The Damn Closet_

The two black-haired teens were shoved into a pretty small closet, which was unbelieveable because they were in MIMI'S mansion.They decided to sit on the other sides of the closet, but couldn't squeeze their bodies in the space (Which is a suprise since Ken is thin and Mikani is almost stick thin.)

"It's so small in here," muttered Mikani. "How can we fit inside this damn closet?" Ken thought for a moment. "Umm.. well if you want, you could sit on my lap." he said. Mikani replied, "Umm... thanks!" Mikani sat on Ken's lap. After ten seconds of an unbelieveable silence, Ken managed to talk. "So... whats going on with life?"

Mikani responded in her nicest voice, "The usual, school, homework, I'm thinking about trying out for your soccer team," Ken smiled at the thought of the first girl in his team. "How about you?" she asked.

"Umm.. school, work, soccer and running for my life away from those fangirls that stalk me!" That made Mikani laugh. Ken noticed that she was hiding some bruises and a long scar that was covered by straps of bandage gauge.

"How'd you get those?" Ken asked, pointing to her injuries. Mikani turned pale and lied, "I'm just a very clumsy girl." Ken's expression was serious and said, "Don't lie to me, Mikani Inutashi." Mikani sighed and said, "First of all, it's Mikani OYASUMI! My dad's surname is INUTASHI! And second of all, I shouldn' have lie to you, you're a genius."

"Ok, so my mom gets drunk every saturday night and umm... that's how I got everything. I know my brother tries to protect me... but I always end up getting hit." continued Mikani.

"Will, this make it feel better?" Ken said. Before Mikani could ask, Ken had kissed her on the lips. She was suprised but, Mikani began to kiss back. Soon, Ken's arms were wrapped around Mikani's curvy waist.

* * *

_Outside the frigg'n small closet_

"Times up!" Cecilia said and made everyone stop making out. Then, she opened the door and stared at the people in the closet. Mikani was sitting on Ken's lap and they were kissing. That was very odd, considering that they both were kind of anti-social.

Ken saw that people were staring at him. Realizing that Mikani and him were kissing, they pulled away from each other, blushing. Mimi whistled and said, "Finally! You two belong together like cookies and milk." That caused them to turn as red as a bloody hell.

"Anyway, truth or dare, Davis?" Ken said. "Ichijouji-kun, may I sit on your lap still?" That made Ken blush but he nodded, and Mikani happily sat.

"Aww!" Mimi and Matt cooed. She cuddled into Matt's chest, which made the others coo at them. "Erhemm!" Ken stammered. "Oh... yeah. How about truth?" Davis said, happy from his makeout session.

"What do you think of Tai's cooking? Tell us all the truth." Ken said. Tai's cooking tasted kinda like crap. Davis wasn't entusiastic about telling the truth. "Sorry, Tai, but you're cooking tastes kinda like crap. And also smelled like horses and cow crap mixed together."

Tai was furious. He had almost killed Davis when Mimi said, "TAI! IF YOU KILL DAVIS, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Tai grew very quiet and decided to not hurt anyone or face the wrath of Mimi. She was very dangerous if angry.

"Ok... ummm.. Cody, truth or dare?" Davis asked the 13 year old. "I pick dare." Cody answered, not noticing that Davis grew a michevous smile. Everyone else saw his smirk and kept quiet.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 3! Here's the sneak peek for chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: I love you

Cody dialed Kasumi's number. "Moshi Moshi! Kasumi Totamo speaking!" The other line had said. "Kasumi, I'm in love with you!" Cody screamed into the phone and then quickly hung up.

End of sneak peek

**Wait for chapter 4! Well, I hope you like this story! Review! Push the damed review button! Oh, yeah, wish my cousin a happy birthday tomorrow! His birthday is July 22, which is tomorrow!**

**Sayonara to my friends (All except KoumiLoccness)!**

**Lotus Blossom Skye**


	5. I love you

**I don't own Digimon. YOU ALREADY FUCK'N KNOW THAT!!!!!**

**I'm, like, back! Sorry for the valley girl accent. It's raining and I feel sad (You know, I usually do!). Here's the chapter everyone asked for!!! **

**THANKS TO MY GREAT REVIEWERS! YOU PEOPLE ARE THE BEST -hands out knocked out Izzy plushie and FUDGE-**

**Wish I Could Forget you- The chapters are funny?!**

**Lord Pata- Yes, Tai loves to cook crap. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Cherry Akira Li**-** I'm glad you liked it.**

**More Than a Rival- ITS KAWAII?! Thanks!! You're the best (No offense to my other reviewers)**

**KoumiLoccness- If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all! NO FLAMES! If you say that about my fic, then I'll flame your fic! FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!!!**

**-Listening to Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne- Well, lets get on with the story. **

**Sorry, but I looooooove Avril Lavigne. She Rocks my socks (not that I'm wearing any)!**

* * *

Mimi's Slumberparty

Chapter 5: I love you

"Admitt your undying love to that Kasumi girl you talk about every day." Davis said. Cody turned a pale color. "She's that exchange student from Yamaguchi!" Mikani said. Cody nodded.

"Or, do you want to eat Tai's crap for lunch everyday?" Davis asked him, which got him a slapping from Tai, who got knocked out cold by Matt, who got a kiss from Mimi for stopping Tai from beating the shit out of Davis.

"Fine." Cody said. He got out his cellphone. Then, Cody dialed Kasumi's number. "Moshi Moshi! Kasumi Totamo speaking!" The other line had said. "Kasumi, I'm in love with you!" Cody screamed into the phone and then quickly hung up (That was the sneak peek! Why would I leave you here?)

Everyone except Ken and Mikani (Who had sympathy for Cody) kept laughing their ass off.

"Well, anyway, Mimi, Truth or Dare?" Cody asked the brunette (Mimi never dyed her hair here.) "I'll pick... Truth." Mimi said. "Is it true that you used to like Joe?" Cody asked sweetly. Mimi was shocked. "Ummm... I USED to." Mimi admitted.

Matt was very angry. He hit Joe's head with some mallet he found in the bathroom(Don't ask me how it was there). "OWW! Matt! OWW! I'm with OWW! Jun now!" Joe said. Matt finally stopped. Joe rubbed his bump that Matt caused. "Don't do that again!" Joe said.

* * *

After Joes statement, Mimi asked, "Mikani, Truth or Dare?" "Dare." Mikani said. Mimi squealed. "Wear this dress!" Mimi exclaimed and took out a pretty silk blue dress. Mikani's mouth dropped. "I CAN'T PAY FOR THAT!" she said. "I LIVE IN A PLACE CLOSE TO THE SLUMS, YOU KNOW!" Mimi's spirit went down.

"Fine, then eat this." Mimi said, handing Mikani a plate full of things that were like smelly brussel sprouts. Mikani popped one into her mouth. She turned a light green and got up from Ken's lap, went to the kitchen's garbage, and threw up.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Mikani yelled. Mimi smiled at the youngest girl. "I believe that is Mr. Taichi Yagami's spinach truffle." she said. Mikani continued gagging. "I think I better teach that Yagami some culinary skills." Mikani muttered. Everyone nodded.

Then, everyone heard a screaming from the Tachikawa parents room. "WOULD YOU KIDS SLEEP ALREADY!" Keisuke Tachikawa yelled at the teenagers and young adult (Joe). Everybody began to smirk at Cecilia and Izzy.

"Koushiro!" Matt said to Izzy. "I believe that you and Miss Cecilia have something to do?" The red headed duo turned as red as pepperoni as the others got outside the room. "Have fun, you guys!" Sora yelled to the red headed teens.

The two just stared at the wall and Izzy said, "Lets get this over with." Cecilia nodded. They closed the door and... you know what happens next.

* * *

"Lets listen to them!" Mimi yelled. Losing rock paper scissors, Jun and Sora went to the guest room door. Moans were heard from the door of the guest room. The two girls gagged and ran to their guest room.

"YOU KIDS SLEEP RIGHT NOW!" A blurred voice of Keisuke Tachikawa yelled yet again. The two girls sighed, relieved and they changed into their pajamas and went off to dreamland.

_Meanwhile, in Izzy and Cecilia's room_

"Did we do a good job of fooling them?" Izzy asked the girl next to him. "Yup." Cecilia responded and they both went off and dreamed about stuff (Izzy- he and Cecilia sharing his laptop. Cecilia- her prince charming(that was right next to her) resucing her from her family and living happily ever after)

* * *

_Next day, Morning_

"Bye Mimi!" everyone said to their favorite heiress of the Tachikawa fortune. Matt gave her a quick kiss and the gang headed off. Most of them (Matt, Jun, Yolei, Davis, Joe, TK, Tai, Sora and Kari) went to a all you can eat brunch.

Ken and Mikani went to the new video game/ music store to check out the stock and ended up buying Mario Party 8.

But with Cody, he ran into someone that he didn't want to see.

_With Cody_

Cody was walking home to his apartment, to find a black haired Kasumi sleeping by the doorway. He gently shook Kasumi's shoulder, which made her wake up.

"Kasumi?" Cody asked her. Kasumi looked up at the confused brunette haired boy. "I came to talk about that phone call." Kasumi said. "Are you really in love with me, Cody?" Cody looked at her but didn't say anything. "Iori Hida! I am talking to you!" Kasumi yelled.

Cody finally responed, "Yes, but it was just a dare! I hope you don't hate me. I'm..." Kasumi interuppted by giving him a kiss on the lips. "I feel the same way." Kasumi said. Cody gave her another kiss.

Then, they hugged each other. All of a sudden, the couple heard a cheering from the whole building. They saw everyone holding a cake. "Congratulations!" Cody's grandfather said.

The whole town of Odaiba celebrated the whole day.

* * *

**That's a rap! Hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry if it was too short for your taste. Well, that's not the end though. I'm making an epilouge too!**

**REVIEW! GIVE ME THE DAMN REVIEWS! Please review! Well, give me 6 reviews and I'll make the epilouge!**

**Well, I bid eveyone a Sayonara, my friends.**

**-Lotus Blossom Skye-**


End file.
